


With a Cherry On Top

by Senapii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Leviathan, Dom!MC, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Relationship(s), Sub!Leviathan, Top Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senapii/pseuds/Senapii
Summary: Usually, Yuki spends her time lazing around with Leviathan in his room. But today he needed to be reminded, in more ways than one, about how much he really meant to her.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 128





	With a Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> I decided on just using the default MC name. ^ↀᴥↀ^

Yuki lay beside Leviathan, listening to the clicks and clacks of his controller. Resting her head on a pillow, she watched his back. He was sitting at the edge of the bed with his headset on, neck stretched and eyes glued to the screen. 

Whenever she had time to spend, she spent it with him. Watching him laugh, or smile, or cry when he got emotional watching his favorite shows, she enjoyed everything about it. In a way, it was like keeping a picture of him in her metaphorical pocket when he wasn’t there. Even when he wasn’t doing anything, his presence was soothing.

Stretching her arms and legs, she curled up on the bed and began to doze off until the mattress beneath her jolted violently. Her eyes snapped up to Leviathan, now standing and gripping his headset, and patiently she listened.

“What do you mean I fucking missed the kill? Bullshit!”

A voice, equally as vivid, screamed so loud she could hear the baritone form his headset, although she couldn’t comprehend what was being said. Leviathan paused for a moment, jaw clenched, brows furrowed. He ripped the headset off and threw it against the wall before shouting into the room.

“Say whatever the fuck you want, I’m not gonna listen!”

His face was red from anger, and then embarrassment, because he hated having Yuki see these immature parts of him. Parts of him that he was sure would make her leave. Or atleast rethink what was between them.

He ran a hand through his hair, and tried to calm himself down, face still turned away from the bed. He couldn’t let her see him like this.. They were supposed to have a nice, quiet afternoon together, why’d he have to start acting like an idiot?

His mind wandered. No, he wasn’t a useless piece of shit. So what if he missed the shot? Which he didn’t. But even if he did, they were bound to lose anyways, they were going to lose from the very beginning. He pulled at his hair.

Arms circled his waist and Yuki rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I love you.” 

They stood like that for a bit, the silence in the room suffocated him, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it back. It was so hard. The words were trapped in his throat, and his tongue wouldn’t budge to let them out.

“Levi?” She peered at his face, but he turned away, “What’s wrong?”

What was wrong? He thought to himself. There wasn’t much wrong actually. No, there wasn’t. There was so little wrong that he could list them, and he did. In his head, he did. 

First, he could say that the match went wrong, because someone sent a grenade in the spawn point and none of his team members could put their pride aside to listen to him. That was another thing too, no one listened to him. But it made sense, because he was always wrong. Guess that was second on the list, but it probably should’ve been the first. He knew he was going to lose from the very beginning. Why did he keep playing?

“Tell me what’s wrong. This isn’t about the game. So tell me what happened.”

He remained silent. Of course, he thought, of course it’s about the game. What else did he have to complain about? Nothing. Not a single thing. He didn’t yell at Mammon when he stole his card for the second time, because that was still his brother. He didn’t yell when Lucifer reprimanded him for being irresponsible, he didn’t yell when they all ganged up on him at the diner table for staying in his room all day. For doing nothing all day, which wasn’t true either but that didn’t matter because no one would listen to him. No one would listen to him because if he was being honest to everyone, and himself, he wasn’t worth listening to.

No, he wasn’t worth listening to. His words were meaningless. Looking down at the floor, he realized that he had such a hard time saying “I love you.” because if it came from him it wasn’t worth much.

He sniffed loudly, feeling his nose getting all stuffy like a baby, and roughly wiped at his face with his sleeve but the tears still came.

Slowly, Yuki made her way, softly stepping around him like he was broken glass. Only for a second releasing her hold on his waist to loop her arms under his into a tight embrace. He cried a bit more, but decided, after he could speak without hiccuping, he would tell her. She deserved to know. He could tell her and she would listen.

“I’m sorry, that I’m-” He tried to force the words out, but even the world didn’t want him to speak because he kept hiccuping in between. What a mess.

“I-I’m…” He looked at her face as she looked into his. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes shone with concern, but she waited patiently.

“That I’m like this.” He wiped at his tears before feeling a bit overwhelmed and covered his eyes with his hand. She placed her hand over his and tugged lightly.

“Look at me?”

He didn’t want to.

“Please?”

He didn’t say anything.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek before reaching for the other hand and gripping it tightly. His fingers just barely held onto hers.

“You’re so special to me Levi, you know that? You’re my special person.”

She brushed his hand against her lips.

“So when you’re sad, it hurts me a lot. Because when someone like you, who feels so much, too much, is hurting, I can’t begin to imagine how that feels...you deserve better than that.”

He wanted to laugh. Special? He was special?

“You wanna know why I love you?”

He stilled.

“I love you because you’re so thoughtful. And understanding. You overwork yourself, though. Because I know you don’t want me to worry.

I love you because you’re always trying to think about what’s good for me and what’s not. You care so much, and I know because you look at me like I’m one of a kind. Like a diamond or a jewel.” He could feel her smile into his hand, his fingers now gripping onto hers tightly.

“So can you look at me like that again? Please?”

He could feel his heart beat in his chest. Pounding against his ribs. Reluctantly, he brought down his hand, and he thought about how much of a snotty mess he looked like right now. His face burned, but he could still feel her warm touch against his cheek.

“I love you.”

His face twisted and the tears came gushing back.

“L-love you.”

With her sleeves she wiped his face and laughed because she was happy. He laughed too for the same reason.

She looked into his amber eyes and kissed him. It was soft and warm. He kissed her back twice as hard because he couldn’t remember the last time he was touched like that. She snaked her hands around his waist and he cradled her face in his hands as their kisses grew in length and depth. The heat around them swelled. 

Yuki tapped on his chest and prodded him to lie down on the bed. He obeyed and felt her straddle his hips with her thick thighs as soon as he hit the sheets.

Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she couldn’t help but twist her hips, sliding and rubbing in slow, drawn out circles over his jeans. His hands copied her, massaging her bare legs because she only slept in those pink, tiny little workout shorts. She followed the rhythm of their tongues, the tips massaging one another.

Yuki wanted to devour him. So badly. She wanted Leviathan to see what he could do to her. What he was doing to her. What they could be doing right now.

She pulled away and he looked up through slightly red eyes.

“Do you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

She hesitated, but her self control crashed and almost burned when his erection pressed against her ass. Biting her lip, hard, she brought herself down. She needed to be in control.

Grinding into him, she rode him through the fabric of his jeans, the roughness of it made her so wet he could feel it through the denim. He kneaded her thighs, chest rising and falling at the pace she set, and was gradually increasing.

She stopped, once his face couldn’t look any more red, and his breathing couldn’t be any more ragged. Hovering over him, she reached down and undid the button and zipper before hooking her index fingers into the loops at either side of his jeans. She uttered into his ear.

“You’ll have to earn it.”

Tugging sharply, she brought down his pants. And boxers. She didn’t take the time to admire the way the precum dripped generously down his shaft. She removed her shorts, and in her haste, her purple underwear hung off her ankle. 

Starting at the base of his cock, she rocked her hips all the way to the tip, the wet coating it entirely. He watched her every movement as she erotically twisted and bucked her hips. When it became too much, her eyes, her curves, her legs, her breasts, her sweat, he sucked in his bottom lip and bit. His hands were gripping her waist, which was all he could do at the moment as she rubbed him out. He could feel the tension build up and was precariously on the edge of cumming. She knew this, and after a dozen more strokes she slowed the pace to a painful amble. He whined in quiet frustration, and thrust his hips up greedily, but she pinned him down with her hands.  
“No. This is your punishment.” He furrowed his brows, pleading with his eyes.

“I said...,” she nestled back down, just above his twitching member before leaning in for a chaste kiss, “No.”

“You’ve been misbehaving, Leviathan. We have to fix that.”

Scooting ever so slightly backwards, she stroked her slit just along the tip, and he shivered. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled just enough so that she could suck the creamy skin on his neck. He felt his dick twitch eagerly.

“You are _mine._ So, what happens when you disrespect yourself?”

Her breasts pressed against his shirt, but he couldn’t look anywhere else because she was so close. “I...I disrespect what’s yours.”

She seemed pleased that he understood that much, and slid further down his length. She took her time, making sure to tease the head of his cock with her clit. An aching lust pooled at both their stomachs. She took advantage of that.

“Repeat after me: I am yours. And I will never say I am anything less than perfect.”

He stuttered for a bit, speechless because he’d never felt like this before. It was new, but he liked it. He liked how overwhelming she was. 

“I am yours...and I will never say I am anything less than perfect.”

“Good.”

Reaching for his drawer, she pulled out a condom and swiftly ripped the packaging open before putting it on him with a stroke. 

With the same lithe touch, she propped his dick up and slipped it against her once, twice and slammed her wet cunt down with a smack. He let out a strangled cry and could feel himself waning, he swore if she moved even an inch more he would cum.

“Do you understand what you’ve done?”

His voice came out strained, “Yes.”

“So what will we never do again?”

“I will never say I am-”

He moaned into her chest when she began to ride him, slow but hard.

“...less than p-perfect.”

His nails were digging into her back as she quickened the pace. Her hips were relentless and the sound of wet skin on skin filled his bedroom. His headboard was rapping against the wall, the knocks became faster. Yuki felt him tense up beneath her. She leaned back and spread her legs wide for him to watch.

“You deserve a reward.”

Without stopping, she asked, “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, please.”

“What?”

“Pretty please, let me cum.”

She smiled as she used a hand to keep her balance, and the other to lift her shirt up just enough so he could see the sweat on her breasts. She held the shirt in place with her teeth and propped herself up on both hands before increasing to a hot and rapid pace. Underneath Leviathan’s moans, the bed creaked against the floorboards.

When he came, his legs shook. Is this what drugs felt like? Yuki’s hot breath and her pussy milking his dick, was this a dream? He mewled like a kitten and got bleary eyed as she rode out his climax. Was there anyone in the house right now? He couldn’t process a single thing because he could only feel the way she ate him up.

A minute or two after, or it could’ve been in that minute or two, he was melting into her. They stayed, unable and unwilling to move, Yuki’s half naked body on his.

He cast an arm around her, but when she saw how tired he was, she tied the rubber and threw it in the bin besides his drawer. Crawling back into his bed, she held him in her arms. Her fingertips combed through his hair as he was soothed to sleep.

He might actually enjoy this, she thought.

  
  



End file.
